Love Kindled in a Blue Flame
by FanBonez
Summary: Danny decides to go to the Christmas Truce Party this year. There he confronts a crush he has had on a certain rock diva. [Post PP, DxE]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, and all credit goes to ChadRocco on deviant art for the cover image.**

Snow covered Amity Park in it's cold embrace. Anyone outside were bundled up in coats and scarves.

All except one.

He flew over the town, smiling as he saw the happiness this time of year brought. This person, is Danny Phantom. The Savior of the Earth and Ghost Zone.

It had been seven months since that fateful day, the day of the Disasteroid. He had rallied the entire Ghost Zone to come to Earth, making it intangible to let the rock pass harmlessly through.

Afterwards, he revealed himself to the world to be half-human. Most of the world accepted Danny for who he was, even his parents. The Guys in White still tried to cause trouble for him, until they were shut down.

As he continued to think of that day, he passed by the statue of himself, and the tree not too far away from it. Under that tree is where he and Sam had officially became boyfriend and girlfriend.  
A frown crossed his face as he thought of this, for their relationship was not to last. They broke up three months ago, feeling it better to just remain friends than continue. Neither of them wanted to do it, but they didn't want to ruin their friendship as well.

Most everyone was shocked by their break up, considering how long they had been lovebirds. Most of the girls saw this as opportunity to try and win Danny over. Paulina especially tried to get his attention. Danny however, barely paid them any attention. He knew they were only fans that dreamed of dating their superhero.

Danny shook his head, not wanting to think more of this, especially with it being Christmas Eve. He was determined to enjoy this one, the first Christmas he will enjoy after the Ghost Writer fiasco last year.  
He took off in the direction of his house, a smile back on his face. Upon reaching his house, he landed on the porch, opening the door while changing back into Danny Fenton. Scanning the living room, he saw all the Christmas decorations still exactly as he left them, his dad still on the sofa as he left him.

"Hey Dad," Danny said as he walked in. "Danny m'boy! Where were you?" Jack asked his son.

"I was uh, doing some last patrols, in case any ghosts wanted to cause some trouble last minute before tomorrow." he quickly explained. It wasn't a whole lie because he would have taken on any ghost he saw causing trouble, but it wasn't the only reason he was gone. That was safely hidden away invisibly in his hand.

"Right, before the Christmas Truce," Jack said nodding, Danny had told his parents about the truce so they didn't go haywire seeing any ghosts tomorrow.

"Wait, shouldn't you be in bed, young man?" Jack said, looking at the clock that read 11:30. Danny's jaw dropped, 'I didn't realize I was gone so long!' he thought. "Sorry Dad! Good night!" he hurriedly said as he hugged his dad then flew up phasing through the ceiling to his room.

Jack watched his son fly up to his room, a small smile was on his face. He laid down on the couch, "I'll catch you this year, Santa," he whispered to himself.

Standing in his room, he let the thing he was holding become visible. It was a shopping bag from the mall, he had done a little last minute shopping.

'Really last minute,' he thought to himself.

Setting the bag down on his bed, he went to change into his pajamas. He stood in his bathroom, looking in the mirror.

He hadn't changed too much since the Disasteroid, he had begun to get facial hair, but it was still just a bit of scruff. He had grown quite a few inches, now almost eye level with Dash. His constant ghost fighting had caused him to put on muscle, though not as big as the jocks, though he was probably stronger than them even in human form.

Danny picked up his electric razor (he had made sure to buy his own and not let it be Fenton-brand) and turned it on, shaving away the black scruff on his face.

Once he was satisfied with the results, he walked over to his bed and the bag. He started to pull everything out, they were Christmas presents for his family. There was a book for Jazz that she wouldn't stop talking about and he couldn't help but laugh as he pulled out an entire set of Fenton action figures for his dad.

Once he had emptied the bag and sorted the gifts into their own separate gift bags, he looked back in the bag, finding the one thing he had bought for himself; Ember McLain's album. He had bought this for himself since he knew he would never be able to live down asking for this as a gift. He had recently became interested in her music, since he had dug her song "Remember" out from the back of his mind and got it stuck in his head for nearly the last two weeks. He finally broke down and got the CD today when he was in the mall and saw it in the music store and the only one left.

Danny smiled as he looked at the cover, which depicted Ember as she always is. He couldn't place it but there's something about the ghost diva that he really likes. Ever since he got "Remember" stuck in his head, he had had feelings growing for her. He tried to deny it at first, but he had to eventually cave and realize the huge crush he had on Ember McLain of all people.

He took the CD out of its case and into his computer, downloading the album to his mp3 player. He sat down in bed and hit "play" on track one. There were thirteen songs in the album, the last being "Remember", and he listened to them all. He had to admit as well, her music was actually really good.

The playlist now started to loop back to the beginning, and Danny felt his eyelids grow heavy. He soon fell completely asleep, except he still had Ember's album playing to him in his sleep.

Christmas morning came about, the sun shinning into Danny's window, which stirred him from his slumber.

As he regained consciousness he began to hear again the sounds of Ember's music still playing. It was in the last few seconds of "Remember" before looping over again. He looked at his mp3 player, pausing the song and seeing that its battery charge was at 6%.

'Damn, as if I'm ever going to forget now...' Danny thought, clearly hearing the songs now stuck in his head.

There was a knock on his door, he quickly pulled out his earbuds and turned off the mp3 player, "Danny? Are you up yet?" Jazz said as she came in anyways. "Yeah, I am now," he replied. Jazz rolled her eyes at him, "Merry Christmas little brother," she said hugging him, who hugged back.

They parted, "C'mon, let's go down stairs," she said walking out of his room. He got up to follow her downstairs to the living room where the Christmas tree was with all the presents underneath it. Also there was their dad, passed out on the couch as was his tradition to try and catch Santa. He had never succeeded, for he always fell asleep after midnight.

Danny and Jazz broke into laughter at the sight of their dad as he was. Maddie descended the stairs behind them, who also couldn't help but giggle at her husband. All the laughter, though, woke Jack up.

"Uh, what?" he mumbled as he shot straight up on the couch, looking around, noticing it was now morning. "Curse you, Santa! You've bested me another year in a row!" he exlaimed, much to the amusement of his family.

Once everything had calmed down, the gift unwrapping begun. Laughs, hugs, thanks were passed around as everyone recieved gifts from each other. Except for one person... "Danny, did you get anyone else something?" Jazz asked, raising an eyebrow at her little brother.

Danny slapped his forehead as he remembered the presents for his family where still up in his room. "Hold on, I just forgot them in my room last night," he said as he phased up to his room.

He came back down with the gift bags in hand, passing them to their respective receiver. Danny sat back down and watched his family open his presents. As he sat there though, he unconsciously began to hum "Remember".

Jazz immediately noticed this, as she was sitting right next to him, "Since when do you hum songs?" she asked with a smug smile. Danny merely shrugged in response, continuing to hum.

Jazz felt there was something familiar about the song he was humming, but couldn't place it. "What song is that? It sounds strangely familiar," she asked.

"Uh, I don't know, just some song I got stuck in my head," he lied, but it was pretty obvious.

Jazz looked away from him, her expression a thoughtful one. She began to hum the song quietly to herself. As she did, it slowly became clearer and clearer in her head as it started to recreate the original song. After about five minutes, she figured it out.

'"Remember'?! Since when did Danny hum Ember's songs?!' she thought to herself. She decided to talk to Danny about this later, as she came back to the world around her. What she first saw was her father holding action figures of himself and Danny in his ghost form, going on about how Danny could be his sidekick.

Danny was already rolling on the floor, holding his sides as he was laughing so hard. She couldn't help but laugh herself at the ridiculous display.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, looking confused at everyone laughing.

Danny was up in his room, preparing to go to the Christmas Truce party. He looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't know what to wear, so he had his normal hazmat suit on as well as a red Christmas jacket over it.

Thinking he looked good enough, he headed towards his door, only to come face-to-face with Jazz. "Hey Jazz, what's up?" he asked, slightly confused as to why she was here.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something real quick," she said with a bit of concern in her voice. Danny shrugged, "Ok, sure,"

"Danny, why were you humming Ember's song earlier?" she asked, getting right to the point. Danny's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I, uh... gave her music another try?" he explained a bit embarrassed.

Jazz sighed, "Danny, you know she controls people with her music," she stated. "Yeah," he shot back, "and they usually become raving Ember fans when she controls them, do I look like that?"

Jazz sighed again, "No, just... just be careful Danny," "I will Jazz, don't worry," he said as he hugged her before phasing down to the lab. Opening the ghost portal, he flew in with one destination in mind; the party.

He eventually reached the doors that lead to the party, landing on the steps outside the door. He breathed in and out a few times to calm his nerves. 'Ember will be here,' he thought to himself as he approached the doors, knocking on them once in reach. They opened to reveal Technus who was wearing a Santa hat over his hair that Danny still found ridiculous.

"Ghost child! You made it! Come in, come in!" the technologically inclined ghost ushered Danny in. The party was just getting started when he arrived. Almost everyone he knew from the Ghost Zone was there, but he scanned the crowd for one in particular. He eventually did spot her at the bar, manned by the Lunch Lady.

He smiled as he looked at her, her hair still the beautiful blue flame it always was, but what threw him off was what she wore. It looked like her normal attire but it was red and fuzzy, a festive look. He bit back a chuckle, but also had a thought run through his mind that she looked good in red.

He decided he wouldn't make a beeline for Ember right away, fearing putting her off. He mingled with the other ghosts for a bit. Everyone was enjoying their annual truce, no powers were being used except in harmless pranks that always ended in laughter.

He talked with Johnny 13 and Kitty for a little bit, before sitting back for a time. He laughed to himself as he saw Technus trying to flirt with Desiree, and gagged a bit watching the Box Ghost flirt with the Lunch Lady, especially knowing the outcome of those two. What he noticed as well was Skulker, who seemed pretty moody.

'That's a new one, Skulker being depressed,' Danny thought as he got up, crossing the room towards the hunter.

"Skulker?" he piped up to the large mechanical suited ghost.

"What do you want, whelp?" he almost spat at Danny.

"Nothing, I just noticed you seemed a bit down," he replied, putting his hands up defensively.

Skulker sighed, caving in, "I haven't seen Ember in months, not since we broke up," he said eyes moving closer to the ground, "I just don't know how long I can stay around her before snapping."

Before Danny could reply, Skulker turned and walked away, leaving him once again alone. He looked over at the bar where Ember still sat, finally thinking it high time to talk to the undead rockstar.

"This seat taken?" he asked her, standing next the the stool that was beside her.

"Nah, it's all yours baby-pop," she said with a grin. He smiled back at her, sitting down.

They stared at each other for a few moments, it was only now that Danny realized he didn't think of anything to talk about.

A few more moments of staring before Ember spoke up, "You gonna say something, dipstick?"

"I, uh, um..." he stuttered out, now nervous as hell that he messed everything up. Ember only giggled at this, "Aw, little baby-pop is speechless before my beauty," she said jokingly. 'Oh how close she is to the truth,' Danny thought as a blush came over his cheeks.

This only made Ember giggle more, which continued to mesmerize Danny. 'Her giggle is so cute,' he couldn't control his thoughts.

While Danny was left mesmerized, Ember called out to the Lunch Lady, "Hey Lunchy, get this boy a drink, on me," Lunch Lady only nodded, producing a glass of champagne for Danny. Placing it in front of him, it brought him out of his stupor.

"Thanks," he said with a smile, "Cheers, dipstick," Ember replied as they clicked their glasses together and taking a drink.

"So dipstick, what's going on?" Ember asked him, knowing something was up.

"Well, the plan _was_ to talk to a beautiful girl, but when I got here," he began to explain, "I found I forgot about the talking part."

Ember was stunned, not only had he flat out called her beautiful, but he said he was here to specifically came to talk to _her_!

"You... you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked, blushing profusely.

"Well, yeah, it's hard not to," he replied, blushing as well.

They sat there for a bit too long in awkward silence, both with their minds set to full overdrive. Danny was raking his brain for the right thing to say, and Ember was trying to figure out why she was acting this way. Sure she had been thinking of the ghost boy a bit more than normal, and that she thought he was actually kinda handsome, but they were supposed to be sworn enemies! They shouldn't be talking like this!

Danny was about to say something, when a voice called out, "Danny!" He turned to see a small, feminine form dressed in a two-piece black and white hazmat suit. It was his clone/cousin/sister (he still needed to figure out just what he should call her), Danielle Phantom.

Danny's eyes lit up when he saw her, and she came barreling towards him to wrap herself in a big hug. Putting his arms around her, he held her close. "I missed you Danielle," he said to her. "I missed you too," she said back. They both parted from the hug.

"So what are you doing here, Dani?" he asked, though he probably already knew the answer. "Um, because it's the best party thrown in the Ghost Zone?" she replied, a bit of her jokingly snarkiness showing.

"Good to see you again, dipstick junior," came Ember's voice. Both Phantoms looked at her, one confused, the other smiling.

"Hey Ember!" Danielle said, smiling and waving.

"Dipstick junior?" Danny said confused.

Ember went on to explain, "The kid's been over at my place a lot, since another certain kid is there a lot."

"Two kids staying with you?" Danny asked, perplexed, "That doesn't sound like you're usual M.O."

"Well, they don't stay with me, but they come and visit a lot. The other kid is Youngblood, in case you haven't figured that out," Ember replied, and almost as if on que, the child ghost appeared.

"Hey everybody!" he exclaimed, floating just above all their heads. He was dressed for the occasion; he wore a green Santa hat, a green and white fuzzy coat, with yellow pants and black curled shoes. He was dressed as a Christmas elf.

Danny let out a laugh when he saw the "Captain" in his new outfit. Soon, he found himself buried in conversation with the two child ghosts. He saw Ember smile and get up, walking towards Johnny and Kitty.

Danny's face fell as he watched her walk away. "Danny, what's wrong?" Dani asked, her own eyes following to where his were looking.

Upon seeing it was Ember he was staring at, her signature smirk appeared. Before Danny could even try to lie his way out of it, she spoke up, "Aw, look at Danny Phantom, staring longingly after a beautiful girl," she and Youngblood started laughing.

Danny blushed as the two laughed, having easily been found out. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

Youngblood paused his laughter, "Dude, the Box Ghost is subtler than you right now!" he immediately started laughing again at his own joke, which also made Dani laugh even harder.

Danny laid his head down to hide the blush on his face and waiting for the two kids to stop laughing.

Getting a hold of herself, Danielle floated down to stand on the counter, kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay Danny," she said, trying to sooth the poor teen.

"Yeah dude, even tough I'm a really weirded out at you staring at the person I've officially called sister like that," Youngblood finally was able to talk after calming down.

Danny lifted his head up, resting his chin on his still-folded arms, "Thanks guys,"

Danielle then started getting curious, "Though I thought you were supposed to be giving those looks to Sam?"

He grimaced at this, "Me and her... never worked out," he recounted, as his voice dropped in cheerfulness, "We dated for four months, but it never worked out, so we ended it and are still friends..."

Danielle hugged his neck, "I'm sorry Danny, I didn't want to make you feel bad, today of all days."

Danny sat back up nodding at her. The three then went back to conversing; Dani telling stories of what she's been up to for the past seven months, Youngblood often pitching in, and Danny occasionally glancing over to where Ember was, much to the amusement of the two kid ghosts.

Halfway through one of Dani and Youngblood's stories, Danny felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see it was Ember. She looked down at him, giving a warm smile, which he gladly returned.

"Hey, you three want to come hang out with us in the basement? It's getting a little crowed in here," she asked the group, though never taking her eyes off Danny.

The two younger ghosts nodded as they sped off to where Johmny and Kitty were, leaving Danny and Ember staring at each other.

In this moment, Danny finally took in how truely beautiful she was. Her pale blue-ish skin, a soft but firm face framed by her flaming blue hair. Her bright green neon eyes, not unlike his own, still decorated with her make-up. He couldn't find any other words to describe her.

Ember was also taking in all that was Danny's face, his hardened face, clearly showing signs of facial hair growth, topped with his snow white hair. His bright green eyes, stared back at her, deep emotions swimming around behind them. She could only think of one word for him; handsome.

Both snapping out of it, they blushed while looking away from each other, "Uh, yeah, that sounds good," Danny said as he got up from the stool.

They both walked towards the group by the door to the basement; Kitty was trying to contain herself from bursting with excitement for Ember after seeing the two stare, Johnny was as clueless as ever, and Dani and Youngblood were almost succeeding in hiding their giggles.

As they went down to the basement, unbeknownst to them, they were watched by none-other than Skulker, who was now at his breaking point as he saw the little staring thing and now them going down to the basement together. The glass in his hand shattered, drawing the attention of a few nearby ghosts. His face showing nothing but pure rage, he stormed out of the party, disappearing into the void of the Ghost Zone.

The basement had two love seats, each facing the other, two recliner chairs on the other ends, and a table in the middle. The kids immediately bolted for the recliners, Dani on the left and Youngblood on the right, putting the foot rests up, even though their smaller physique made it almost unnecessary. Johnny and Kitty took one of the love seats, leaving the second one to Danny and Ember.

She sat down on the right side, expecting Danny to just plop down right next to her, but he didn't. She looked up at him and he seemed calm, but his eyes betrayed how nervous he was. "Come on, dipstick, I don't bite," she tried to persuade him to sit down.

"I, um.. uh," he stammered on trying to figure out what he should do. His decision was made for him though, as Dani shot a small beam of ecto-energy at his rear, not enough to hurt but enough to push forward. He stumbled forward, ending up not only sitting down on the love seat, but sitting right up against Ember.

Their faces where inches apart, and they once again became mesmerized by the other, which caused the whole room, Johmny included, to start laughing at the scene.

The two immediately moved to opposite ends of the couch, blushing furiously and with big grins on their faces.

Eventually the room calmed down, which Johnny used to tell a joke at the expense of Danny and Ember, "I would ask how you've been enjoying the party so far, Phantom, but I'd be surprised if you knew anything else but Ember was here!" This lead to even more laughter and blushing.

Johnny sat back, wrapping an arm around Kitty and they both looked at each other. They knew exactly what the other was thinking; they need to get Danny and Ember together. It was quite obvious to all present they were harboring feelings, but were too scared to do anything because they imagined a terrible response. They were, afterall, still enemies.

Johnny and Kitty nodded to each other, a plan tought out and formed without any words said between them.

Johnny made the first move, "Hey I was just thinkin'," he said casually, "Maybe we should forget the whole 'being enemies' crap. Because, honestly, I'm a bit tired of Phantom here always kicking our asses. It also seems like he's a pretty cool dude when he's not shoving us in some stupid thermos." He gave a surprisingly genuine smile directed towards Danny.

He then looked around to everyone else, "What do you think?"

"Of course, that sounds great, Johnny," Kitty replied, though they both knew her answer before she said it.

"Well, Danielle's already pretty much convinced me to stop fighting Phantom, so I don't see why not," was Youngblood's response.

Danielle didn't say anything due to it being a moot point for her contribution, since she's Danny's family, but she did smile at Youngblood's answer.

Ember's eyes went wide at Johnny's proposal, it was very unexpected, especially from him. But, she figured, even the toughest guy realizes someday; if you can't beat them, join them. The entire night she's been trying to keep her small crush on Danny down, but now they could wipe clean the past and start anew, she couldn' her luck. She was almost about to slip into another daydream, but quickly pulled out when she remembered she still needed to answer the question.

She came back to reality to see everyone staring at her, "Yeah, t-that would be great, way better than our enemy relationship."

Johnny nodded again, then waved his hand which conjured up his Shadow, "Shadow. Drinks please."

Shadow nodded, which was when Danny noticed the Santa hat it was wearing, and it flew back up stairs. When it returned, it came with a tray of drinks; champagne for Johnny, Kitty, Ember, and Danny; and fizzy apple juice for Dani and Youngblood.

Johnny had to hide his smirk as he saw Shadow had brought along an empty bottle. The specter passed out the drinks to everyone and then set the tray on the table, leaving the empty bottle there.

As everyone was raising their drinks, Shadow disappeared back into Johnny's shadow, but didn't stay there long. It quietly snuck from Johnny's shadow and to the shadows underneath the table, in place for the next step of the plan.

"To our new friendship," Danny said as everyone had their drinks raised. They all sipped their drinks, except Dani and Youngblood quickly drank theirs, but no one took much notice.

Danny sat there, drink in hand, seemingly stunned beyond belief. Though he was glad he just replaced four enemies with friends, he couldn't stop thinking about one of them specifically. He couldn't believe that he could have such luck, to crush on his enemy and then suddenly not be enemies anymore. He kept running through possible ways for him to try and talk to her, trying not to think too ahead of himself.

Johnny smirked at the stunned Danny, as he could almost see exactly what he's thinking. Inhaling, he went to start step two of the plan.

He picked up the empty bottle and went to 'refill' his glass, but when nothing came out, "Aw man, stupid Shadow can't do anything right."

Shadow, still under the table, heard this, but knew it was an act and all part of the plan.

Danny snapped out of his thoughts, "Wha- What's wrong?"

"My stupid Shadow brought back an empty bottle for us to refill with," Johnny replied, waving the empty bottle around.

Danny only shrugged and tried to fall back into his daydreaming, until Kitty spoke up, "Oh don't be so hard on Shadow," she took the empty bottle from Johnny, "This gives me an idea." Kitty placed the bottle on the table on its side, then spun it around.

Danny and Ember's eyes widened at the sight, immediately catching on to it. Youngblood seemed to get the idea, but Danielle was completely lost on what the spinning bottle meant.

"It's not a party unless you have at least one round of spin the bottle," Kitty smirked slyly at Ember and Danny.

"What's so fun about spinning a bottle?" Danielle asked, now completely lost.

"Basically, you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on, you get to make out with that person," Johnny said casually.

Dani merely shook her head and muttered something about weird adults.

Danny looked at Ember out of the corner of his eye, he didn't know if he should jump on board with this or not. He didn't want to seem like a pervert, but he also hoped that if he spun it, it would land on her.

"Fine, I'll play," said Danny and Ember at the same time. They both looked away from each other and blushed.

"Alright, I guess I'll go first," Johnny said, reaching for the bottle and spinning it.

It spun around the table pointing at everyone, but unbeknownst to all except Kitty and himself, Shadow was invisibly controlling the bottle.

It continued 'spinning' until finally slowing down and pointing at Kitty. Johnny smirked and leaned towards her, about to kiss her, "Ew! Would you mind doing that where we don't all have to see it?" Danielle nearly yelled as she shielded her eyes. Youngblood nodded in agreement as he covered his own eyes.

Johnny just shrugged then lead Kitty to a small closet to the right of Danny's couch. They sat there, waiting for the two to finish.

After about nine minutes, the couple emerged, their clothes and hair ruffled, which was saying a lot considering Kitty's normal style. They sat back down and Johnny motioned to Dani for her to take her turn.

"Wait, should we really make Danielle have to kiss somebody?" Danny piped up, suddenly switching to protective mode.

"Don't worry, I'll only make it a little kiss," Dani reassured.

Danny slowly nodded and let her spin the bottle. It 'spun' once again before landing on Youngblood.

Dani floated across the table and sat down next to him. She took one deep breath before grabbing him and planting a kiss on his lips. It lasted barely a second, and when she pulled away, her cheeks were more red than Ember's outfit. Youngblood seemed to be completely frozen, his mind couldn't decide if he thought that was gross or he enjoyed it.

Everyone laughed lightly at the kids, then Danny realized it was his turn. He reached slowly for the bottle, held it in his hand, wound up his wrist, and spun the bottle.

It spun, and it seemed to drag on forever for Danny, each rotation seemed to take a hundred years. It continued to 'spin' for almost a full minute, until landing on one rock diva.

Danny and Ember's eyes widened more than last time, if that was even possible.

Neither of them moved, just staring at each other, not sure what to do.

"Well?" came Johnny, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

At that, Ember quickly stood up, grabbed Danny by his jacket and hauled him into the closet.

"Look Ember, we don't have to do this if you don..." Danny tried to say before being interrupted by a pair of lips. Ember was kissing him.

Ember was kissing him. EMBER MCLAIN was kissing HIM!

For a few seconds, he did nothing, unsure what to do, then his instincts kicked in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

'What am I doing? Why am I kissing the dipstick?!' Ember thought, but quickly swept it away when Danny pulled her close.

The two came out of the closet almost fifteen minutes later. Their hair disheveled, but their clothes mostly the same.

They sat back down, huge blushes on their faces. "Well there you are," said Johnny, "We thought we'd need to send a rescue crew in there!" Everyone burst into laughter, leaving Danny and Ember to blush even more.

Danny glanced at the clock and he sighed, knowing he would have to leave very soon.

As the laughter died down, Kitty pulled Ember away to talk to her privately. Danny looked over at Danielle, "Hey, Danielle, I was wondering; where are you going after the party?"

She just looked up at Danny, her eyes showing a hint of sadness, "I don't know, somewhere soft enough that I can try and sleep."

Danny immediately began regretting letting her go and travel the world after he helped stabilize her.

"Y'know, you can come and stay with me," Danny offered, smiling at her.

"Really?" she asked, her face lit up.

"Of course Danielle, we're family," Danny replied before being encased in a huge hug from the smaller Phantom. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He knew she was family, but what kind of family? Was she a cousin? A sister? He didn't know the answer, but he could wait for the answer.

After they parted, Danny stood up, "Alright guys, it's been fun, but I've gotta get going. I'll see you all round." he announced and turned to leave with Dani in tow.

"Hey dipstick!" came Ember's voice.

Danny looked over at her to see her walking toward him. He braced himself, not sure what to expect.

She got up close to him and almost whispered, "You wanna walk me home before taking off?"

They both knew she could just teleport home, but Danny didn't mention it. "Uh-Of course!" he stuttered out. He looked over at Dani floating next to him, "Hey, you mind waiting here real quick?" he asked her. Dani just shrugged and went back to her seat.

Danny offered his arm for Ember to loop her's through. She smiled warmly and wrapped her arm around his, walking up the stair back into the party.

Many of the ghosts took notice of the two passing through. One in particular was Skulker, 'Ember would choose the whelp over ME?! Oh I will prove myself to her. I will have the whelp's pelt and she shall be mine once again!'

Completely oblivious to the angry thoughts of one hunter, the two continued on their path and reached the door. They flew out into the Ghost Zone in the direction of Ember's realm.

The trip passed in silence, but not an awkward one, a comfortable one. But eventually they reached Ember's realm door.

They turned towards each other and moved so they were holding both their hands.

"Thanks Danny, for everything tonight," Ember said staring into his eyes.

"No problem, Ember, anything for you," he replied but immediately began mentally kicking himself for it.

Ember blushed at this, and just leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before parting from him.

She began towards her realm door but, "Hey, Ember, do you want to hang out together sometime?" Danny asked.

She froze. 'Danny asked me out... DANNY asked ME out!' her brain was yelling. "Yeah, when should we?" was her response.

"The day after tomorrow I'm free," he offered.

"Alright, I'll see you then," she said as her blush and smile grew.

"I'll see you then, oh and here's my number," Danny held out his hand, in which formed a thin sheet of ice with his number etched into it.

She took it and glanced it over, she looked up to see Danny floating away waving. She waved back, feeling a bit sad the night was over, but now excited for her 'date'.

'He never did say date... but that doesn't stop me from thinking it is.'

A/N: So I was able to get this out by Christmas, and I am glad to see many are liking it. (this is an updated chapter) I have no idea what Danny and Ember will do on their first date. This story will only have three chapters and then will end. But this however, is not the end of this story, for it will continue in another story.

Merry Christmas everyone and please review.


End file.
